


Face The Music

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList ChallengeTheme:  Luck of the Irish





	Face The Music

"You are one lucky bastard."

JD looked up from his prone position on the gurney to where Vin leaned against the doorframe. 

"You call this luck?" JD sat up with a groan, every muscle in his body making itself known.

"Doc said there ain't nothing broken."

"You haven't seen my bike," JD replied, dolefully. 

"Ya hit a deer, head on, tumble close ta 50 yards end over end down the highway and walk away with only a few scratches. I call that luck."

"I call it wearing leather." The men looked to the pile of material lying discarded on the floor.

"Helmet didn't hurt either."

"Hell, JD, probably best the bike is a loss. Not like Buck’ll likely let ya near it again."

"Think I don't know that? That's why I had them call you to pick me up."

"Oh yeah, about that..."

"Vin, what did you do?"

"Well, like Ez says, I got myself a healthy dose of self-preservation."

"JD!" The bellowed syllables echoed down the hallway.

"Time to face the music."

"Ah hell."

**Author's Note:**

> \--This actually happened to a co-worker of mine on his way to work one morning.--


End file.
